<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined to Love by 1redblackflannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119395">Destined to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1redblackflannel/pseuds/1redblackflannel'>1redblackflannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, slight daddy kink I guess, some dirty talk?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1redblackflannel/pseuds/1redblackflannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because Daichi’s father and Satoshi, the head butler of the Sawamura family, had decided to interview applicants for a vacant butler position.</p><p>Daichi is the alpha-heir of the Sawamura family, a very rich and influential group who owned many multi-million dollar companies. </p><p>Suga is an omega who has applied to be a butler.</p><p>They meet again after many years and decide that maybe, they were destined to love each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destined to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi was five-thousand percent sure that he had done the right thing. Anyone in his position would have done the same. </p><p>Cause love makes people crazy… Right?</p><p>As the alpha-heir of the Sawamura family, a very rich and influential group who owned many multi-million dollar companies, Daichi was positive that his competitors would have a field day if they knew he was soliciting with an omega. It would ruin the reputation of his family’s name.</p><p>Apparently, being an heir means that everything about you must be perfect. And Daichi had to admit, he was very far from a perfect person. He’d give himself credit for being mediocre at best.</p><p>But it wasn’t entirely Daichi’s fault that he had ended up sleeping with his personal butler.</p><p>The keywords were <em> WASN’T ENTIRELY.</em></p><p>Maybe it was… but that was besides the point.</p><p>It was all because his father and Satoshi, the head butler of the Sawamura family, had decided to interview applicants for a vacant butler position in their household. </p><p>————</p><p>In all the years that Daichi had lived in his family mansion, he had been surrounded by alphas and betas. Though, betas were pretty rare. Apparently they mostly worked as gardeners… Daichi had never really seen much of them.</p><p>Perched on the windowsill of his office, Daichi watched as the final candidates slowly trickled out from various cars. He eyed each one carefully. They were all dressed identically and had very similar posture. </p><p>Backs stiff and straight, hands resting at their sides. A long, black tailcoat over a white dress shirt and vest. The only thing different between them was the colour of their ties and their hair. </p><p>Daichi sighed. </p><p>For those candidates, working as a Sawamura butler was seen as a huge privilege. Every year there seemed to be a ton of possible butlers. Each one of them were top class alphas and betas who had reached the final round in the competition for a job opportunity.</p><p>His father paid his workers well and treated them with respect. Apparently, it was a well known fact amongst his servants that the Sawamura’s were one of the best families to work for. </p><p>Daichi let his eyes wander. Drifting from person to person, until he landed on one particular man. He felt his eyes widen marginally.</p><p>Due to shock or pleasant surprise, he wasn’t very sure.</p><p>He was squinting now, trying to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Internally, Daichi cursed at his eyesight for betraying him.</p><p>The man had a very slender figure, though he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other candidates. He had very light grey hair, styled in a neat, yet tousled way.</p><p>Even without seeing the little mole under his left eye, Daichi was certain.</p><p>Without a doubt in his mind, that man was Sugawara Koushi. </p><p>Otherwise known as, not only his sex partner from his university days or an omega, but quite possibly Daichi’s soulmate.</p><p>Which was a big problem considering that his family was trying to marry him off with any eligible suitor.</p><p>Blind dates were absolute nightmares for Daichi. </p><p>Nothing screams ‘my family is forcing me’ better than going engagement ring shopping on the first date. </p><p>Daichi had always found it funny. Every date started the exact same, regardless if it was a male or female suitor. A fancy dinner and chat about family politics, which always ended in some sort of quiet rejection.</p><p>His mother was probably growing suspicious that her son was becoming impotent or already was impotent.</p><p>He heaved a sigh, eyes drifting back to Suga. Examining his face and body from the vantage point of his window. The other man looked exactly the same as he had remembered.</p><p>As an omega, Daichi found it quite impressive that Suga had even made it to the final round of considerations. Society seemed to harbour a bias towards omegas. Calling them, “the low-life race” or just simply, “whores”. </p><p>Daichi had always hated the bias. He firmly believed that people of all classes should be allowed to live their lives without prejudice. </p><p>He felt his forehead knock against the cold glass.</p><p>
  <em> But why is he here...? </em>
</p><p>Daichi racked his brain. Suga had cut off all ties with him after their graduation and completely vanished. He had changed his phone number, email, and address so that no one could contact him.</p><p>It was almost as if Sugawara Koushi never existed in the first place. And it left Daichi shattered for unknown reasons. </p><p>It had taken him several months to accept the fact that he would never see Suga again.</p><p>To convince himself that Suga probably wasn’t the person he was destined to be with. </p><p>But that did make him question, what exactly was their relationship?</p><p>He shouldn’t have felt so… broken, if Suga wasn’t his soul mate. </p><p><em> Fuck buddies! </em> his mind proclaimed cheerily.</p><p>Daichi glanced at the mop of light grey hair and he buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <em> No. Definitely not fuck buddies. There definitely was something there… anyone could’ve seen it… weren't we dating at some point…?</em>
</p><p>They had both been in the same finance class in their first year of university. And as soon as their eyes met, there seemed to be some indescribable chemistry between them. </p><p>Almost as if they were destined for each other.</p><p>The stereotypical alpha and omega soul bond.</p><p>Like something out of a movie.</p><p>After they met, Daichi had pursued Suga with a passion. Not as an omega, but as a friend. Desperate to know every detail about the other man. Like the way he scarfed down that super spicy Mapo tofu that made people cry, or the way he grinned even when everything was not okay.</p><p>Towards the end of their second year, they became best friends. Thick as thieves. Daichi rarely ever left Suga’s side, they were practically glued at the hip. But eventually, one thing led to another. Feelings were reciprocated, and friendship turned to dating, and chaste kisses turned to sex. </p><p>A whole lot of it in fact.</p><p>Daichi could still picture it in his mind. </p><p>All the sweat, and heat, and <em> sounds…</em></p><p>The way that their mouths would meet in an almost urgent manner, always wanting more. The way Suga’s fair skin would flush red when he was naked and beneath Daichi, the scent of his pheromones giving away how aroused the omega was. The way he would writhe around in bed and twist the sheets as Daichi would slowly lap at the sweet slick that flowed out of his ass. The way that Suga whined as he rocked his hips, trying to get Daichi to reach his deepest points. The way he moaned as he clawed at Daichi’s back in an effort to not come… </p><p>With a sigh, Daichi looked down at the tent forming in his dress pants.</p><p>That was <em> great. </em></p><p>Now Daichi was hard. </p><p>Rock hard.</p><p>Letting his head rest on the glass of the window, he looked down to try and catch a glimpse of the other man. </p><p>A strangled noise of frustration that caught in Daichi’s throat. It seemed that as he was busy fantasizing, the candidates were led into the house to be tested.</p><p>Burying his disappointment, Daichi got off the windowsill and paced around the office. Trying his best to will-power his boner away by thinking about anything else but sex. </p><p>
  <em> Think about all those blind dates… The absolute awkwardness… And responsibilities!! Ooh those are fun! Nothing will make your dick wilt faster than the crushing responsibilities and expectations of being the Sawamura family successor… </em>
</p><p>After a few moments of letting his mind wander through the ‘brink of depression zone’, it was a fair bet to say that Daichi was now in the safe zone. Daichi junior had calmed down quite quickly.</p><p>He trudged over to his desk and took a seat. Placing his elbows on the wooden surface and folding his hands together so that he could place his head on them. </p><p>Daichi stared blankly across the room, in an attempt to recollect his thoughts and to reason with his instincts.</p><p>
  <em> Please, no more unpredicted thoughts about Suga. I don’t want to pop an accidental boner in public… </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. </p><p>Souichi’s low and monotonous voice called at him while the heavy office doors inched open slowly. “Young master? Are you in here?”</p><p>Daichi tilted his head slightly as he responded. “Yes I am Souichi. Do you need anything?”</p><p>“The Master is requesting your presence. It is for the selection of the new butler.”</p><p>“Ah, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>“Very well, Young master. I will be waiting outside.”</p><p>As the door shut with a barely audible click, Daichi stood up and quickly turned to the mirror beside the window. </p><p>Daichi’s mind was left to recalculate a bit. <em> Why did his father want his opinion on a butler? </em> </p><p>His father had never needed a second opinion when it came to selecting a new butler. Daichi figured it was probably time that he started picking people himself? He wasn’t really sure.</p><p>Flattening his hair so that nothing would stick up, readjusting his collar, and dusting off his cashmere sweater, Daichi deemed his appearance as presentable. He exited his office and went to join Souichi in the hall.</p><p>Souichi gave a brief nod in Daichi’s direction and began to walk down the hall. From the second floor location of Daichi’s office, the ballroom where the selections were taking place, was simply a flight stairs away. Not that far of a walk.</p><p>Silently, Daichi followed Souichi down the hallway.<br/>
“Souichi, did my father ever mention why I have to come?” He asked in an attempt to get more details from the older butler.</p><p>Without even a glance in Daichi’s direction, Souichi shrugged his shoulders. “No sir. The master just sent me to fetch you, he probably figured you weren’t very busy. That’s all.”</p><p>Silence fell again as the two men walked down the staircase, their dress shoes clacking loudly against the tiles. </p><p>After a few moments, the two men were standing in front of the large wooden doors that led into the ballroom. Souichi pushed one side lightly, and entered to hold the door for Daichi.</p><p>“Thanks Souichi,” Daichi said as he stepped through the opened door and into the ballroom. He was not even two feet in, when he heard his father's booming voice calling to him. Daichi felt his neck swivel in its direction.</p><p>“SON! I’ve been waiting for you, care to join me over here?” </p><p>Slowly, Daichi walked over to his father. He could hear Souichi right behind him.</p><p>“Yes, father?”</p><p>“Well son,” Daichi’s father crossed his arms and started to speak. “Souichi and I were discussing your current position, so to speak. You have never had a personal butler besides Souichi, correct?”</p><p>“That’s correct sir.” Daichi felt his eyebrows curl upwards, “But what does this have to do with coming down here?”</p><p>Daichi was already well aware of what was about to happen. He was going to select someone to become his personal butler. And his choice <em> totally wasn’t </em> going to be biased.</p><p>Totally not…</p><p>Which was a very blatant lie.</p><p>“Today, you’ll be selecting someone to be your personal butler…”</p><p>
  <em> Frickin called it… </em>
</p><p>“... I have personally narrowed it down to the candidates that I believe you will want. Their applications are on this table here.” </p><p>
  <em> Fuck… </em>
</p><p>Daichi gave a sidewards glance at the table. There were about ten piles of paper. </p><p>Only ten applicants left.</p><p>Daichi swore to whatever higher beings existed, that if Sugawara Koushi wasn’t one of the final ten, he’d dig himself a hole and sit in it.</p><p>Ruffling through the first application, Daichi turned to his father. “Thank you, I’ll go through the documents now.”</p><p>“Alright, good on you son. Make it quick.”</p><p>Nodding, Daichi skimmed through the second application. <em> No Suga. </em> He searched the third and fourth with no avail. Halfway through, and still no Suga.</p><p>Daichi was starting to worry now. A deep dark hole was lurking in his future… Hopefully it was Suga’s ass… </p><p><em> NO. POPPING. A. BONER. </em> His mind screamed. </p><p>Reading a little quicker, Daichi flipped open the ninth application, and had never felt so much relief in his life.</p><p>
  <em> Name: Sugawara Koushi, Applicant Position: Butler, Date of Birth: 13/06/94, Age: 26, Class: Omega… </em>
</p><p>He picked up the pile and handed it to his father, “I choose this person.”</p><p>His father took the pile and eyes it. “Ah, Sugawara-san. Fair choice… Isn’t he an omega, Daichi? You still have one more application-”</p><p>Daichi cut his father off. “I’m well aware of it, father. My choice isn’t it?”</p><p>“Fair enough.” The older man turned to Souichi, “Dismiss the other candidates, but bring in Sugawara-san, please.”</p><p>Souichi gave a bow, and made his way out to wherever the candidates were staying. </p><p>“Are you sure about this son?” </p><p>“Absolutely positive father.”</p><p>Daichi had never been this sure of anything in his life. If destiny was real, then it had certainly brought him and Suga together again.</p><p>After a moment of silence, there was the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. Daichi never realized that he was looking down. Slowly, he brought his eyes up.</p><p>It was like that one day in first year finance. That one meeting of the eyes that had changed Daichi forever.</p><p>His instincts started yelling.</p><p>Suga still wore that soft smile on his face and his eyes were still the same warm hazel colour that Daichi swore he could just drown in. </p><p>A loud cough broke Daichi’s thoughts. “It seems there was something stuck in my throat… Son, I will meet you at dinner in a couple of hours. Please give Sugawara-san a good welcome.” His father turned on his heel and started to walk away, “I’ll make my leave now.”</p><p>Souichi left shortly after, leaving Daichi and Suga alone in the ballroom together. An awkward silence had fallen between them. </p><p>“Well….. Hey there…” Daichi offered in an attempt to make conversation. </p><p>Suga gave a little pout, his shoulders slumping a bit. “C’mon Dai, you haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” He stiffened shortly after, eyes wide and back straight, “I-I mean Sir… not Dai… it’s different now.”</p><p>Daichi froze for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Why are you making this so awkward? Don’t call me Sir, Suga.”</p><p>“Me? I’m making it awkward?! Who starts a conversation with ‘hey there’!”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“What kind of greeting is that?”</p><p>“A friendly one…?”</p><p>“You’re still hopeless Dai,” Suga said with a grin.</p><p>Their brief banter lapsed into a comfortable silence. Pheromones swirling together like magnets attempting to join together. </p><p>Wanting a deeper reconnection.</p><p>
  <em> Yearning for it. </em>
</p><p>Daichi suppressed the low grumble that formed in his throat. “Let me redo that greeting then,” he said, noting the way that his voice had dropped an octave. Quickly, his arm looped around Suga’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Suga made a small noise of surprise, but just went with the movement, placing his hands on Daichi’s chest, staring at his lips.</p><p>
  <em> No resistance is good right? That means we both feel the same? Yeah?... </em>
</p><p>Daichi could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage, praying that Suga couldn’t feel anything. He leaned his head a little bit closer until he felt their noses touch, and they locked eyes again.</p><p>“Hey Suga-”</p><p>The other man hummed in response, eyes wide open and doe-like.</p><p>“- I missed you.”</p><p>Daichi cupped his free hand against the curve of Suga’s jaw, and gently coaxed it upwards so that their lips could meet. Suga gave no resistance, following the guide of Daichi’s hand, his eyes fluttered closed as their lips met.</p><p>It was a brief kiss. Nothing more. </p><p>Just a touch of their lips. </p><p>But it left them both <em> breathless.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Wanting more of each other.</em>
</p><p>It felt as if Daichi’s instincts had lit a fire within his body. Flames swirling uncontrollably, fueled by the feelings of lust and greed.</p><p>An inferno of the absolute desire to <em>ravish</em> Suga. Make the omega all his own.</p><p>The need to <em>claim</em> him. </p><p>To never let him go ever again.</p><p>Daichi’s mind was reeling as he drew backwards, eyes opening to gauge Suga’s expression. A thousand different words filling the space between them.</p><p>The feelings of regret, of loneliness, of passion, of want, flowed through their exchanged gaze. </p><p>Suddenly, the ballroom felt as if it was scalding. The air was growing thick with the intermingled scent of woodsmoke and vanilla sugar. </p><p>Daichi noted the way that Suga’s fair skin had started to flush a shade of red.</p><p>A small smile was spreading across Suga’s lips again as he gazed at Daichi fondly. “I think that was a better welcome.”</p><p>Daichi quirked his eyebrows up and smirked a little bit. “You think?”</p><p>Suga gave a little chuckle and slung his arms over Daichi’s shoulders. “Hmm? It was better. I think I have other plans for a better welcome.” The omega bit his lip and gazed at Daichi with lust filled eyes.</p><p>“And that would be…?” Daichi asked, hands coming to rest on the curve of the other man's waist.</p><p>“Well… I may have some ideas…”</p><p>Suga tilted his head slightly, and slotted their lips together. The kiss was hungrier this time. Long gone was the innocence of their first kiss, replaced with a sort of fiery passion.</p><p>The need for each other.</p><p>Daichi could feel his pulse accelerating with every small noise Suga made against his lips. He felt the dull burn in his lungs from the lack of oxygen and heat pool in his groin, but he couldn’t care less. </p><p>He could only focus on the intoxicating feeling of Suga’s lips on his. </p><p>His alpha instincts were hollering now, chanting the mantra of, “<em> Take. Take. Take. </em>” Daichi pulled Suga closer, his tongue invading the omega’s mouth. </p><p>Claiming it for his own. </p><p>Suga was <em> his. </em> </p><p>And his only.</p><p>He felt Suga’s fingers thread though the short hairs at his nape, moaning softly. A deep rumble grew in Daichi’s chest as he gave into the instincts. Kissing Suga so intensely that he could feel the other man's knees start to give out.</p><p>Daichi started to step forward, backing Suga against the wall of the ballroom. The omega’s back thumped lightly against the wall, as they both pulled back for a breath, foreheads resting against each other. Chests heaving and faces flushed.</p><p>Suga’s legs had parted on either side of Daichi’s knee, revealing the small bulge that was forming in his pants. Of course, Daichi was hard as well. But there was something about seeing Suga hard that made him feel crazy. </p><p>Carefully, Daichi edged his knee slightly higher to nudge Suga’s crotch. The other man let out a small whimper and rolled his hips in response, grinding rhythmically against Daichi’s knee. </p><p>Daichi brought his mouth Suga’s neck, and started to mouth at the scent glands that were there. Gently nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin to coax more of the omega’s scent out. Suga lolled his head to the side, to allow the alpha better access. Letting out soft breaths to encourage Daichi. </p><p>“-T feels so good, Dai…”</p><p>The scent of vanilla sugar seemed much stronger as Daichi continued to suck at Suga’s neck. His lips left a trail of open-mouthed kisses as he worked his way along the other man's jaw. Not missing the way that the omega’s pulse had sped up and breath had hitched, before recapturing Suga’s kiss-swollen lips.</p><p>Suga moaned, high and needy, as Daichi’s tongue traced the inside of his mouth. The heady scent of woodsmoke had invaded his senses and taken away his ability to think straight. </p><p>
  <em> More. </em>
</p><p>They both desperately needed more.</p><p>Daichi’s hands ran down Suga’s waist to grope at his ass through his pants. He felt Suga’s hips rock harder against his knee. The omega groaned in frustration, trying to gain more friction that Daichi was not providing.</p><p>“Dai… M-more. Give me more.” Suga practically whined.</p><p>Daichi was starting to feel his rationality dwindling. He could’ve sworn that his entire being was screaming at him to fuck Suga right in the middle of the ballroom. </p><p>
  <em> Right. Now. </em>
</p><p>Zero room for debate. </p><p>His omega needed him. And him only.</p><p>Right here. Right now.</p><p>Daichi swallowed heavily, watching as Suga desperately tried to hump his leg. <em> Fuck, Suga looked so good like this. </em></p><p>Yet, there was a small voice in the corner of his mind that was begging him to move their sex elsewhere. To save them both from the embarrassment of getting caught… </p><p>Though, that didn’t sound too bad…</p><p>
  <em> NO. It’s bad… MOVE. YOUR. ASS. DAICHI...</em>
</p><p>Suga’s lips crashed into his once again, momentarily stealing his breath away with a groan. Daichi felt a shudder run through him, like a jolt of electricity flowing through his veins. His mind went blank again with arousal as his mind focused on the way that the omega tasted.</p><p>So frickin’ sweet and enticing…</p><p>
  <em> MOVE. YOUR. ASS.</em>
</p><p>Daichi quickly snapped his eyes open and shoved himself apart from Suga. Pulling as far as he could while placing his hands on the omega’s shoulders.</p><p>“We gotta stop Suga.” He said quickly, his breathing erratic. Daichi stared into Suga’s eyes, their usual hazel colour was reduced to a thin band around dilated pupils. Completely fogged over with pleasure and lust. A wordless keen was ripped from the omegas throat, as the scent of vanilla sugar completely engulfed the ballroom. </p><p>The sudden outburst of scent caused Daichi to reel further back.</p><p>
  <em> Was Suga going into heat? </em>
</p><p>“Daichi.” Suga called sensually, pressing his body against the alpha’s for support. “I need you. Now.” The omega undulated his hips to rub his erection against Daichi’s to prove his point. </p><p>Suga leaned in for another kiss, but Daichi stepped out of the way, gritting his teeth. “Not here. Can’t…” His restraint was giving out slowly. Suga’s scent was driving him insane. “We gotta move Suga.”</p><p>Another whine tore its way out of Suga’s throat, and the omega had slumped onto his parted knees. Shuddering and moaning.</p><p>Daichi panicked, his desire put on hold to check on Suga. He kneeled beside the omega, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Oi, you good? Hey…”</p><p>Suga took a shaky inhale, his cheeks were fully flushed.“I-I can’t stand up Dai...” Another shudder racked his body. “It’s coming o-out.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. That’s what it was </em>
</p><p>“Oh…” was all Daichi could reply with.</p><p>“Daichi… A-Alpha…. I need you…”</p><p>Before Suga could say anything else, Daichi picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the ballroom. He could feel his instincts starting to take over. But there was no way in heck that he was going to have sex with Suga in the ballroom. No way.</p><p>“Dai, this is embarrassing… our scents.”</p><p>Daichi growled roughly in response as he charged up the stairs towards his bedroom. </p><p>Being embarrassed was the last thing he was concerned with.</p><p>Though, the halls seemed oddly quiet for midday, which was strange. But Daichi didn’t care. His sole focus was getting Suga into bed and fucking him senseless.</p><p>After running, for what seemed like hours, Daichi finally reached his bedroom. He crouched down so that he could turn the doorknob, without dropping the omega, and kicked open the door. Slamming it closed once he was inside.</p><p>They were kissing again. Heat fully slamming into Suga. The omega’s potent scent punctuated his dire need for any sort of connection. </p><p>Daichi felt his knees start to wobble, as he plunged his tongue deeper into Suga’s mouth. His vision was blurring. Intense pleasure coursing through both of them.</p><p>He dumped the omega unceremoniously into his bed and practically pounced on top of him, kissing whatever skin was exposed.</p><p>Suga squirmed, moaning underneath Daichi. He felt as if he was going to spontaneously combust. It was so freaking <em>hot.</em> And Daichi was being too slow. </p><p>He needed more. Now.</p><p>Daichi watched as Suga awkwardly wiggled to try and remove his clothing. Much to no avail. The black overcoat was gone, but the omega was too out of it to deal with the buttons of his vest and shirt. Daichi helped Suga to shimmy out of his vest, but was rapidly losing his patience.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Daichi muttered silently as he tore the white button-down apart, buttons flying everywhere, to expose the new unmarked expanse of Suga’s skin.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Why does he look so sexy?</em>
</p><p>The alpha stalled his motions for a moment to admire the sight beneath him. Light grey hair splayed underneath his head, eyes dark with lust, cheeks tinted pink, hands knotted in the bedsheets, chest heaving, and erection straining in his pants.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>Suga whined sharply, arching his back to try and rub his groin against Daichi’s for the umpteenth time that afternoon. But once again, Daichi decided to avoid Suga’s desperate motions. He latched his mouth against one of the omega’s erect nipples, twirling it around with his tongue. He felt a hand grip his hair and lightly tug upwards. “I...I need more, Dai.”</p><p>Daichi obliged Suga’s request. He trailed open mouthed kisses down the omega’s body, undoing the belt and zipper to allow his hands to slip past Suga’s waistband. He could feel the heat radiating off Suga, the scent that he was releasing practically pleaded for more contact. </p><p>“Raise your hips a bit,” Daichi muttered against Suga’s skin. Suga gave a small nod as he pushed his hips off the bed as Daichi removed his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Once again, Daichi couldn’t help but admire the sight beneath him. </p><p>Admire how <em> wet </em> Suga was.</p><p>How wet <em> his omega </em> was for him.</p><p>A shiver of arousal flooded through Daichi’s veins.</p><p>He pulled back a little bit farther so that he could strip himself. Practically tearing his shirt and pants off in record time, flinging them everywhere, to reconnect his lips with Suga’s. </p><p>The omega melted into the kiss, his legs parting further to allow Daichi to settle between them. Shivers ran through them both as their unclothed erections rubbed against each other, pre-come easing the slide. </p><p>Another burst of vanilla sugar was released into the air. Suga’s scent was making Daichi feel delirious. He wanted more of it.</p><p>To taste it for himself.</p><p>“Aaah. D-Daichi… I want you.” Suga moaned, hips bucking, as Daichi held his hips down to the mattress and sucked marks into his collarbone. “More, Alpha.”</p><p>“I’ll give you more then…” He flipped Suga over and positioned him on spread hands and knees, ass wiggling tantalizingly in the air. Daichi growled possessively as he watched slick leak from the omega’s asshole as it fluctuated open and closed.</p><p>“Hurry, Dai.” Suga keened, looking over his shoulder to gaze at the alpha behind him. Daichi felt his instincts take over. He placed his hands on either side of the omega’s leaking asshole and spread the soft flesh, lightly nipping at the skin. Suga moaned at the sensation, shoving his hips backwards into Daichi’s hands. “More.”</p><p>A small trickle of slick made its way out of the tight hole, and Daichi quickly lapped it up. Suga mewled at the sensation, chasing the feeling of Daichi’s tongue. “Daichi… p-please.”</p><p>Daichi obliged to Suga’s pleas, mercilessly thrusting his tongue in and out of the omega’s ass. Suga kept rocking his hips, moaning with pleasure, as slick gushed out of his hole.“Y-yes. Just like that… Aaaah.”<br/>
Daichi kept going. His mind was completely blank. Drugged on Suga’s moans, sweet scent, and taste. Swirling his tongue and prodding in all the right places. </p><p>“Daichi… More,” Suga whined desperately. “I want you now.”</p><p>Daichi withdrew his tongue and licked his lips, “Patience is a virtue Suga.” The omega made a frustrated groan which was quickly replaced with a sigh of pleasure as Daichi gently inserted the tip of his finger inside Suga’s furrowed entrance. </p><p>
  <em> It was warm. Warm, wet, and tight. </em>
</p><p>Little by little, Daichi slowly edged his finger deeper, basking in the little noises that Suga made. He brought his other hand up to stroke the omega’s leaking erection, feeling Suga’s insides slowly relax.</p><p>“Aaah…” Suga gasped as Daichi slid a second finger in. Daichi watched in amazement as Suga’s hips spasmed back and forth to chase the simulations in both directions. Thrusting his cock into Daichi’s hand while pressing his ass into Daichi’s fingers.</p><p>
  <em> Damn… that’s hot… </em>
</p><p>He twisted his wrist slowly to allow his fingers to trace Suga’s insides, searching for that one little bump… Suga's head shot up from where it was hanging between his arms. He gave a little yelp and shuddered as Daichi massaged his prostate. Daichi stroked Suga a little harder, bringing his thumb to rub at the omega’s taint.</p><p>“D-Dai… I’m gonna…. Aaah...” Another wave of post-orgasm shudders passed through Suga’s body. “I-I want you, Dai.”</p><p>With a smirk, Daichi removed his fingers from Suga’s ass and took his hand off Suga’s cock. Backing away to lie down on the empty space on the bed beside the omega. Suga’s head immediately shot up again. Glaring at Daichi, his eyes wide with visible confusion. </p><p>“W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“Well…” Daichi lolled his head to look at Suga, “You said you want me now. Let me see how much you want my dick up your ass.”</p><p>Suga’s face flushed a darker shade of red. From either embarrassment, anger, or arousal, Daichi couldn’t tell. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe that was a bit much? </em>
</p><p>Daichi opened his mouth to apologize, but all words died in his throat as the omega straddled him. </p><p>Suga put a knee on either side of the alphas stomach, eyes out of focus and hooded with desire. Daichi watched as Suga's hand moved around his back to position his entrance above Daichi’s cock. </p><p>Daichi felt his eyes widen from panic as he momentarily snapped out of his instinct-induced daze. “Condom. We need one.”</p><p>Suga leaned down and shut him up with a short kiss. “N-no need. It’s fine,” Suga moaned, stroking the alphas length a couple times before starting to sink downwards, gasping at the penetration. </p><p>Panic was replaced with relief as Daich felt himself being engulfed by the tight heat of the omega’s body. His instincts were howling with satisfaction as Suga rolled his hips repeatedly to coax Daichi to slide deeper.</p><p>It was a sight that Daichi wanted to permanently engrave in his memory. Suga’s lustful gaze, swollen nipples, leaking erection…</p><p>He wanted it all.</p><p>After a few moments, Suga was fully seated, whimpering softly as he gently swayed his hips back and forth.</p><p>“You’re so big, Dai,” Suga moaned, gazing at the alpha through half-lidded eyes. He pointed to a spot right below his stomach, “You make me feel so full.”</p><p>“Suga, you’re gonna be the death of me.” </p><p>Heat coursed through Daichi’s veins. Without warning, he harshly bucked his hips upwards to collide with Suga’s. They both moaned in unison with pleasure.</p><p>Suga sat up straighter and brought his hands backwards to hold onto Daichi’s knees, as he slowly started to move. Up and down, up and down. It felt like he was drowning in the alpha’s scent of woodsmoke. Daichi smelt so good. <em> So… Alpha. </em> </p><p>He tried to bite his lower lip to prevent noises from slipping out, but it was too much. Gasping at the feeling of Daichi’s length stirring up the deepest parts of his body. He pushed his body up a little bit higher so that just, Daichi’s tip remained inside him, before slamming back down. They both moaned with pleasure at the feeling. “Ahh… fuck Suga…” Daichi groaned, as the omega repeated the motion over and over until he had established a steady pace.</p><p>Daichi’s eyes were boring into Suga, and it was driving the omega wild. He felt Daichi’s hands desperately clinging to his thighs as he bounced. Harder and faster. It wasn’t enough. Suga still wanted more. He brought his hands to Daichi’s muscular chest, splaying them for more support. Pressure was starting to coil within his core.</p><p>“Dai….” he whined.</p><p>Daichi seemed to understand. With a grunt, he slammed his hips upwards and back down. Repeating the motion over and over, thrusting as hard as he could.</p><p>Suga could’ve sworn that he saw sparks behind his eyelids as he moved his hips up and down in time with Daichi’s thrusts, nailing his prostate each time. He was getting closer.</p><p>“Harder, Dai.”</p><p>With a swift motion, Daichi switched their positions so that Suga was underneath him. Continuing to pound into the omega. </p><p>“B-bite me Alpha. Make me yours.”</p><p>Suga was practically screaming with pleasure. He writhed and turned in the bed, as the lewd noises of heavy breathing and slapping skin echoed throughout the room. </p><p>“You like this don’t you, Suga?” Daichi panted through gritted teeth, “You like the feeling of me pounding into your pretty little hole?”</p><p>He watched as Suga’s toes curled at his remark. </p><p>“Y-yes… I l-love it… so much,” Suga moaned, each word enunciated with the snap of Daichi’s hips. “F-fuck me harder Dai… Aaah nngh… G-give me your knot, A-alpha.”</p><p>Daichi felt Suga’s insides twitch and tense around him, as the omega came with a whimper. Spilling all over his own chest, mouth gaping open which a silent cry of pleasure. Daichi grit his teeth harder, fighting the temptation to dig his teeth into Suga’s neck. </p><p>To make the omega his.</p><p>He felt his muscles growing tight to signal his oncoming orgasm. His knot was starting to swell inside the omega.</p><p>The desire to <em> bite, claim, and knot </em> was overwhelming.</p><p>“I know you love it. You just came all over yourself, and now you’re begging me to breed you with my knot…  Such a good omega.”</p><p>“K-knot… Aaah… Give it to me.” Suga rocked his hips in time with Daichi’s thrusts, locking his legs around Daichi’s waist. “Fill me up Dai… please.”</p><p>Daichi’s movements started to grow faster and rougher as he searched for his own release. He could feel the tightness of Suga’s entrance, gripping his cock like a vice. Beneath him, Suga was alternating between loud, throaty moans and demanding Daichi to go harder or faster.</p><p>“D-Dai… Harder… I want… Aaah-,” Suga’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as waves of ecstasy washed over him. “B-Breed me. Give me your pups Alpha.”</p><p>“ Fuck. Koushi… I’m gonna cum up your ass. Knot you and breed you. You want that don’t you?”</p><p>Suga nodded wildly, his hands threading in the bedsheets. “Y-yes~ Aaaah Daichi… A-Alpha. Fill me up… D-Daddy…”</p><p>With a groan, Daichi felt as his knot caught against Suga’s rim. All the pressure that had built up was threatening to release in a sudden burst. Daichi screwed his eyes shut, thrusting erratically into the omega to lock them both together. Suga whimpered weakly and rolled his hips at the feeling of Daichi’s knot <em> stretching </em> his hole wider.</p><p>Daichi grit his teeth together as he buried his length deeper into Suga, inhaling the scent of vanilla sugar. “Koushi…”  he groaned. At once, the pressure that built up in his core was released like the release of a taut bow string, and he felt himself pump ropes of cum into Suga’s hole. Filling him up. </p><p>“Aaaah… Daichi!” The omega moaned with overstimulation as the last bits of his release dribbled out of his cock. Sated with the feeling of being filled by his alpha.</p><p>Daichi collapsed onto Suga’s chest, like a boneless heap of mush. Their chests rose and fell, harsh breaths in sync with each other as they panted, trying to catch their breaths. Scents finally intermingled. Twining together after a long awaited period of time.</p><p>Placing a kiss on Suga’s sweaty forehead, Daichi slowly straightened his back, careful not to jolt the knot. “I’m gonna switch our positions a bit, Suga.” </p><p>“Sure, Dai.” Suga hummed quietly. At Suga’s approval, Daichi gently lifted the omega’s leg and shifted his own position so that he could spoon the grey-haired man. He inhaled Suga’s sweet scent and rested his head on top of the omega’s shoulder, snaking his arms around his waist.</p><p>They lay in a warm and content embrace surrounded by a comfortable silence, only broken once by Suga’s quiet moans as Daichi released another load inside of him. </p><p>“Suga?” </p><p>The omega hummed in response.</p><p>“I just knotted and came inside you.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, you did Daichi, I had no idea. Thank you for telling me,” Suga chuckled sarcastically. “Why are you bringing this up now?”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to get pregnant? I mean, I wouldn’t mind… But we’re unmated and not married and…” Daichi’s rambling was cut off as he felt Suga’s body quake with laughter. “... Why are you laughing?”</p><p>Suga let out a sigh. “I’m on birth control Dai. If I did get pregnant, it wouldn’t matter because I’d raise it, just because it’s yours.”</p><p>“Mine?”</p><p>“Yes, yours Daichi.”</p><p>“But taking care of a kid is a huge responsibility. If it’s mine, then I’d want to have a say in my kids life…” Suga burst into laughter again. “You’re laughing at me again, Suga.”</p><p>“Sorry. I’m sorry Daichi. But you’re just so… dense. I can’t help it,” Suga replied softly. “If we did have a kid, I’d raise it because it’s yours. And that’s cause I love you. I never stopped loving you.”</p><p>Daichi‘s mind was reeling again. </p><p>
  <em> Did Suga just say that he loves me?... Huh? But he disappeared after uni. He couldn’t possibly have cared about me still… Right? That’s not possible...</em>
</p><p>“Are you overthinking again, Dai-“ Suga stated, giving a backwards chop to Daichi’s ribs. “-Stop thinking for a moment.”</p><p>“Ow, that hurt. How could you wound me like that?” Daichi joked. “But in all seriousness, why did you leave me then?”</p><p>“After graduation right? Let me think…” Suga hummed thoughtfully. “My parents tried to marry me off to some rich alpha.”</p><p>Daichi felt his eyebrows shoot upwards. “Marry you off…?”</p><p>“Yep. Exactly. Actually, it was planned for after graduation. They whisked me away on a plane to god knows where, so that I could meet my ‘husband.’”</p><p>“And what happened after that?” </p><p>“Absolutely nothing. That man wanted nothing to do with me, it kinda felt like I rented a room at his place for a while.” Suga felt himself grin. “So I left and used the money he gave me to enroll in a butler academy… the rest is history.”</p><p>“But then why are you here?”</p><p>“Daichi. You don’t seem very happy to see me.”</p><p>“W-wait I never said that,” Diachi sputtered quickly. “Of course I’m happy to see you… I’m just…”</p><p>“Shocked?”</p><p>“...Yea.”</p><p>“Maybe it was destiny that we met again.”</p><p>Daichi hummed in response, gently nuzzling against the omega’s scent glands. “I never stopped thinking about you Suga. I missed you so much.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“...Yep.”</p><p>The atmosphere was light, full of unspoken words shared through their embrace. Daichi couldn’t help the little grin that grew on his face. “Well… that was quite the welcome. Don’t you think Suga?”</p><p>“Hmmm… Let me think...” </p><p>“What is there to think about?”</p><p>Daichi felt the omega shake from a little bout of laughter. “I was joking, Dai. That was a good welcome.”</p><p>“Was it really?”</p><p>“It definitely was.” </p><p>Suga pressed himself a little closer to Daichi’s chest. Relaxing into the warmth that radiated off the alpha’s body.</p><p>“Hey, Suga.”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Daichi.”</p><p>————</p><p>A FEW HOURS LATER AT DINNER</p><p>————</p><p>“SOUICHI!” Thundered Daichi’s father from his seat at the end of the table.</p><p>“Yes, master?”</p><p>“Where’s my son?”</p><p>“Up in his room sir…”</p><p>“AHA!” Daichi’s father stood up at once, nearly tipping his chair over, pointing to his wife with a large grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows as his wife stared at him with an unamused expression. </p><p>“See, my dear,” he exclaimed, “I told you our son wasn’t impotent!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all!</p><p>This is the promised DaiSuga update! I hope you guys enjoyed... I feel like I could have improved/ elaborated on the smut scene a smidge more, but I’m still a clueless person. (So if anyone has any tips, please leave a comment!)</p><p>I’m not quite sure if this will turn into a series... No guarantees...</p><p>Comments and kudos are always well appreciated. They make my day so much better, and give me motivation to write more :)</p><p>I hope everyone is staying safe. You can come yell at me on Twitter if you’d like <a>@1rbflannel</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>